Selalu
by kaorinin
Summary: Rukia, kau selalu datang di saat aku terpuruk. Seperti kembali untuk membangkitkanku... memberiku kekuatan./An IchiRuki fict, warning inside/Mind to R&R? X3


**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo's

**Warning:** Modified canon—walau ngga kerasa modifiednya #plak, plot dan tema pasaran—mengacu pada Bleach ch 459, IchiRuki.

* * *

><p>Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat.<p>

Kalimat itu yang selalu kuucapkan dalam hati setiap hari. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Melindungi keluargaku, melindungi teman-temanku…

Untuk itulah aku di sini. Berlatih dengan giat agar mendapatkan kembali kekuatan _shinigami_-ku yang dulu hilang. Menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang-orang yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Kami bertemu karena satu tujuan yang—entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah itu sama atau tidak. Yang pasti, kami mengincar orang yang sama.

Chad, Inoue, Ishida…

Tunggulah. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan akan melindungi kalian.

.

.

.

**Selalu**

A fict by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

"Hey, Ichigo! Bangun!"

"Ichigo…?"

"_Baka_…"

Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya, peluh membasahi dahinya. Ia duduk sejenak dan melihat jam weker di sebelahnya.

"Pukul setengah satu malam…"

Ichigo memandang ke luar jendela. Rupanya ia lupa menutup tirai jendela sebelum ia tidur tadi. Ichigo meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela, berniat ingin menutup tirai.

Ketika tangannya bergerak menutup tirai, Ichigo menahannya sementara. Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat bulan putih keprakan yang bersinar terang di atas sana.

Sejenak Ichigo tertegun, entah kenapa ia teringat mimpinya tadi. Suara itu… seperti suara…

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, memerhatikan sebuah lemari besar di pojok dekat tempat tidurnya.

Setelah beberapa menit habis hanya untuk memandangi lemari itu, Ichigo kembali menoleh ke arah jendela.

Dan ia tidak jadi menutup tirainya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah duduk di tepi jendela, bermandikan cahayanya, ia menatap dalam diam bulan putih yang bersinar terang itu.

.

.

.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Kau pernah datang menolongku. Dengan senyummu yang tulus, kau menusukkan pedangmu dan menyalurkan kekuatanmu. Semenjak itu duniaku berubah. Dan kaulah yang merubahnya.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Kau menolongku lagi. Pada saat itu hujan lebat melanda Karakura. Dan kau, kau berdiri tegak di sana. Di arah yang berlawanan. Dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipimu, kau berbicara kata-kata kasar. Menghardikku yang mencoba bangkit untuk menolongmu. Kau rela menyerahkan dirimu untuk menggantikanku.

Merasa berhutang budi, giliran aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman mati itu. Melihatmu dengan mata tertutup di tiang itu, membuatku sadar akan satu hal.

Ini bukanlah hutang budi. Aku ada di sana, mati-matian melawan semua taichou dan fuku-taichou, hanya untuk menolongmu.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau dirimu sudah menjadi prioritas.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku bertekad dalam hati. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Melindungi keluargaku, melindungi teman-temanku… dan melindungimu.

.

.

.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan ini semua terjadi?

Chad dan Inoue… mereka berdua berdiri sambil menatapku sedih di belakang Ginjou dan Tsukishima. Tawa Ginjou yang menggelegar nyaring memenuhi udara, sementara Tsukishima tersenyum mengejek di sebelahnya.

Ishida… di mana Ishida?

Tidak. Ia sudah terjatuh dan duduk lemas di sana. Ini tidak boleh terjadi begitu saja. Kumohon dengan sangat, hentikan waktu untuk sebentar saja.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, aku membelalak. Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba saja menghunus dadaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Urahara-san… ia membawa seseorang bersamanya.

… Ayah?

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan heran. Bukannya tersenyum dan menjelaskan, mereka malah tetap berdiri sambil menatapku tajam.

Inikah? Inikah akhirnya? Aku akan mati sebelum aku melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi? Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Yuzu, Karin, Ishida, Ayah…

Apa aku harus menyerah di sini? Meninggalkan mereka semua?

"Ja-jadi… kalian juga sudah terkena pengaruhnya?"

Saat ini sedang hujan. Tetes-tetes air berlomba untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata ini. Mereka mengalir dengan bebasnya di atas pipiku, berbaur dengan tetes hujan.

Ayah memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia membukanya lagi, bukan tatapan tajam seperti yang pertama diperlihatkannya padaku, melainkan tatapan lembut yang menenangkan.

"_Baka_… Lihatlah baik-baik Ichigo. Mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan diri untuk melihatnya."

Dengan tatapan heran, aku mengikuti arah pandangan ayah. Dan aku melihatnya.

Sosok di depanku kian nyata. Dengan tangan menggenggam pedang—yang tadi telah menghunusku, ia tersenyum lembut.

Aku tertegun. Tidak menyangka akan menatap iris mata berwarna violet itu lagi.

Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku memeluknya. Kutumpahkan semua perasaan rinduku selama ini. Tidak peduli di belakang ada ayah dan Urahara-san… tidak peduli dengan Ginjou dan Tsukishima yang mungkin melihat adegan ini…

Aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Memeluk gadis kecil bermata violet itu. Ia terlihat berbeda dari hari terakhir ketika aku melihatnya. Tentu saja, sudah berapa lama itu? Satu tahun? Satu setengah tahun?

Rambut hitamnya kini dipotong menjadi lebih pendek. Oh, dan ia juga telah menjadi fuku-taichou sekarang!

Ketika aku mengeratkan pelukanku, Rukia malah mendorongku menjauh. Sorot violetnya berubah menyeramkan.

"_Baka_! Saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk memelukku! Kau harus bangkit dan melawan mereka sekarang juga!"

"Aku bersyukur anak laki-lakiku hidup normal…" ujar Ayah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Entah sejak kapan dia telah berdiri di sampingku. Kutendang tulang keringnya. Ia tersungkur mengaduh dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahmu ini, Ichigo?" raung Isshin keras. Aku hanya mendengus. Urahara-san menatapnya dengan wajah tertutup kipas. Tapi aku tahu, ia sedang tersenyum geli.

Aku memandang Rukia. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal di luar batas—yang biasanya tidak pernah aku lakukan. Memeluknya dengan erat di tempat umum seperti ini. Kutatap matanya, mencoba untuk minta maaf.

Dan ia tersenyum, matanya berkata ia telah memaafkanku.

Kutatap mereka satu persatu.

"Jangan khawatir Ichigo, kami akan menolongmu." Urahara-san seperti menyuarakan kata hatiku.

Aku tersenyum lega. Mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa melindungi mereka semua dengan kekuatanku. Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Tetes air hujan yang tadi bersaing ingin berjatuhan di atas kepalaku, kini berangsur-angsur melemah menjadi rintik-rintik kecil. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, mungkin matahari akan bangkit sebentar lagi.

Kami siap melawan mereka, Ginjou dan Tsukishima.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar kembali, Rukia?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja… kau _selalu_ datang di saat aku terpuruk. Seperti kembali untuk membangkitkanku. Memberiku kekuatan…"

"… _selalu_?"

"Ya… kau _selalu_ datang."

.

"_Thanks to you, I think the rain has stopped—_**as always**_._"

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ya, saya tahu, IchiRuki shipper di belahan dunia manapun pasti kegirangan dan kesenengan baca chapter 459 kemarin. Tidak terkecuali saya. Saya ngga berenti ketawa, nyengir, teriak-teriak, jejingkrakkan dan melakukan berbagai macam aksi lainnya merayakan Rukia kembali nongol di layar kaca(?)

Muahaha~ dan pastinya chapter 459 kemarin memberikan berbagai macam ilham kepada para author sekalian. Tidak terkecuali saya—lagi. Ide ini langsung menari-nari minta ditulis ketika chapter 459 pertama kali muncul. Tapi karena masalah teknis, jadi baru selesai sekarang. Sudah adakah author yang membuat fict dengan tema chapter 459 seperti saya? :/ kalau sudah ada, err… mari kita toss dulu. *nyengir* *digeplak*

Ngga tahu lagi deh, Rukia balik dan saya senengnya over to the max. Semoga Kubo-sensei cepetan bikin mereka jadian. Amiiin~

Salam IchiRuki!


End file.
